Hilary Goes Batty
Plot Hilary sends all her Guppy Scouts on an adventure to retrieve the stolen candy from Hilary's home. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Grant Palmer as Alan # Jenna Warren as Gabriela # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema Transcript Prologue/The Stolen Candy Crisis (The episode starts off with Hilary playing the organ piano.) * Me: “Happy Halloween.If you’re ready to be scared.Check out my costume.Nothing can be more fashionable than a fashionista.Whoa.” (She tripped over her high heels.) * Me: “Anyway.Check out our decorations.Alan even found a spooky CD.Now there’s only one thing missing that trick or treaters came with their baskets.” * Gabriela: “Candy.” * Me: “That’s right.It’s right over.(Yelps)I can’t believe it.Our candy.It’s been stolen.” (Hilary puts on her detective hat.) * Me: “I know.We’ll get to the bottom of this.” * Gabriela: “Now.I wonder where the candy could be.” * Me: “Hmm.It’s gotta be around here somewhere.” * Alan: “Keep looking guys.” (Alan,Gabriela and Hilary somehow bumped into each other.) * Me: “Oh Gosh.I guess that’s the last straw.No matter what the test.I Hilary James Lyall.The Amazing Fashionista will not rest until the case of the Stolen Candy is solved.” * Gabriela: “I sure hope we solved it soon.Because tomorrow is Halloween.” * Me: “I know.I know.Uh Alan we had enough of that Spooky CD.” * Alan: “But Hilary.I haven‘t even put it on yet.” * Me: “What do you mean you haven’t put it on yet.” (Suddenly the room went dark.) * Me: (Gasps)(Screaming). (The Go For It with Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins * Me: (Voiceover)“And Here Come the Halloween Contestants now.The one who is solely a Princess.Molly.The one who is solely the Prince.Gil.The two who are the crime busting detectives.Zach and Leah.The two who grants three wishes a day.Glimmer and Chloe.The one who is a crime buster among superheroes.Deema.The one who is solely a knight Alright.Nonny.The one who is a royal horse of course.Goby.And the one who is solely a sweet little unicorn.Oona.” (The guppies are now in their seats.) * Me: “Hi Guppy Scouts.Happy Halloween.Like the costumes.” * Genies: “Hocus.Pocus as they always say.” * Me: “So Guys.What do you think of the Studio.” * Nonny: “Hilary.Where did you get these decorations.” * Me: “Well Nonny.I found them in the basement and the attic.My assistants and I dusted up the cobwebs.But Guys.Can I ask you guys something about Ghost.Are they real.” * All: “No.Not at all.” * Me: “Because I recently found out that the Halloween candy I’m gonna give to the trick or treaters has been stolen.” * All: “What.” * Me: “I just got word that the candy is missing in Transylvania.It’s in the Count’s Palace.” * Gil: “Is it creepy.” * Me: “A little bit creepy.” * Zach: “Is it Spooky.” * Me: “A little bit Spooky.” * Leah: “Is It Haunted.” * Me: “Rumor has it.That the Count’s Palace is a little bit haunted.” * All: “Whoa.Lightning.” (The flash of thunder and lightning scared Hilary.) * Me: (Screams)“Thunder(Yelps)I hate thunder and lightning.Which brings us to today’s challenge.I got this invitation and it says that I need to go to the Count’s Palace.But I think I’ll have you guys go as my real estates.Reprefentitives.Yeah.Stuff like that.This is a Halloween mystery and I can tell that you guys have your detective outfits on.” * Both: “We do.” * Me: “And I can tell you’re an amazing crime buster too Deema.” * Deema: “I am.” * Me: “I’m putting your plane tickets to Transylvania and your instructions in the mailbox.So Molly,Gil,Zach,Leah,Genies,Deema,Nonny,Goby and Oona.Go For It.” Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall